yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin and Nezbitt's Duel
* 107: }} Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin and Nezbitt faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Virtual World arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Prior Events Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler admire the peaceful scenery of the virtual world, until Duke Devlin reminds them that The Big Five want their bodies to escape from the virtual world, and that they're not just after Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler, but them as well. Suddenly, they find a door that seems to transport them back to the blimp hangar, only to find it empty. Suddenly, a robot comes down. The robot introduces himself as Nezbitt, the former chief technician of KaibaCorp who designed most of KaibaCorp's cutting edge weaponry, and now he is a monster called "Robotic Knight" and when he beats one of the three in a duel, he can continue his work. Nezbitt selects Serenity, who has never dueled before, as his first victim. Tristan and Duke each offer to duel him instead but he refuses. Duke then suggests that he and Tristan will duel him two against one, but once again Nezbitt refuses and makes a counter proposal: the duel will be three against one. Nezbitt then gives each of the three Duel Disks and has them select cards from the Virtual Card Database. Next, each duelist picks a monster to serve as their deck master. Duke picks Strike Ninja, Serenity picks Goddess with the Third Eye, Tristan chooses Super Roboyarou, and Nezbitt already took on the form of his deck master, "Robotic Knight". As the duel is about to begin, Nezbitt opens up the floor where at the bottom is radioactive waste. Nezbitt explains that if a duelist loses, they will fall into the pit, and none of the three duelists are allowed to discuss strategies with each other. Featured Duel: Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin vs. Nezbitt The turn order is as follows: Serenity → Tristan → Duke → Nezbitt. Turn 1: Serenity Serenity draws "Shadow Tamer". Serenity's hand contains "Scroll of Bewitchment", "Bad Reaction to Simochi", "Witch of the Black Forest, Fire Princess, "The Forgiving Maiden", and "Shadow Tamer". Serenity Normal Summons "Shadow Tamer" (800/700) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Tristan Tristan draws "Cyber Commander". Tristan's hand contains "The A. Forces", "Double Snare", "Garma Sword Oath", "Launcher Spider", "Sengenjin", and "Cyber Commander". Tristan Normal Summons "Cyber Commander" (750/700) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Duke Duke draws "The 13th Grave" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/900) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Nezbitt Nezbitt draws "Giga-Tech Wolf" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1400) in Attack Position. "Giga-Tech Wolf" attacks and destroys "Shadow Tamer" (Serenity 4000 → 3600). Nezbitt then activates his Deck Master's ability, "Final Artillery" to discard three Machine-Type monsters ("Ground Attacker Bugroth", "Cyber Falcon" and "Oni Tank T-34") and inflict 500 damage to each of his opponents (Serenity 3600 → 3100; Tristan 4000 → 3500; Duke 4000 → 3500). Nezbitt then Sets a card ("Riryoku Field"). Turn 5: Serenity Serenity draws. She then Normal Summons "The Forgiving Maiden" (850/2000) in Attack Position accidentally, intending to place her in Defense Position. Turn 6: Tristan Tristan draws "Block Attack" and subsequently activates it to switch "The Forgiving Maiden" to Defense Position, but Nezbitt activates his face-down "Riryoku Field" to negate "Block Attack" and destroy it. Turn 7: Duke Duke draws "Yaranzo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1500) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card ("Dimension Dice"). Turn 8: Nezbitt Nezbitt draws. He then Tributes "Giga-Tech Wolf" in order to Tribute Summon "Machine King" (2200/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Machine King", it gains 100 ATK for every Machine-Type monster on the field. There are currently two ("Machine King": 2200 → 2400/2000). "Machine King" attacks "The Forgiving Maiden", but Tristan orders "Cyber Commander" to intercept the attack. "Machine King" destroys "Cyber Commander" (Tristan 3500 → 1850) ("Machine King": 2400 → 2300/2000). Nezbitt then activates "Card of Sanctity" to allow all duelists to draw until they have six cards in their hand (Nezbitt draws six cards, Serenity draws one card, and Tristan and Duke both draw two cards). Nezbitt then activates his Deck Master's ability by discarding three Machine-Type monsters ("Cannon Soldier", "Gradius' Option" and one unseen monster) (Serenity 3100 → 2600; Tristan 1850 → 1350; Duke 3500 → 3000). Nezbitt Sets a card. Turn 9: Serenity Serenity draws "Lady Panther" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1300) in Defense Position. She then switches "The Forgiving Maiden" to Defense Position. Turn 10: Tristan Tristan draws "Command Angel" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1900) in Defense Position. Turn 11: Duke Duke draws. He then Normal Summons "Dark Assailant" (1200/1200) in Defense Position. Nezbitt then activates his face-down "Backup Soldier", returning "Giga-Tech Wolf", "Cyber Falcon" and "Ground Attacker Bugroth" from his Graveyard to his hand. Nezbitt then activates his Deck Master's ability to discard the three Machines he just added to his hand (Serenity 2600 → 2100; Tristan 1350 → 850; Duke 3000 → 2500). Turn 12: Nezbitt Nezbitt draws "Clockwork Night" and subsequently activates it. Now all monsters that Duke, Tristan, and Serenity currently have on their side of the field become Machine-Type monsters and each of those monsters have their ATK decreased by 500 ("Lady Panther": 1400 → 900/1300; "The Forgiving Maiden": 850 → 350/2000; "Command Angel": 1200 → 700/1900; "Dark Assailant": 1200 → 700/1200; "Yaranzo": 1300 → 800/1500; "The 13th Grave": 1200 → 700/900) while all Machines controlled by Nezbitt gain 500 ATK ("Machine King": 2300 → 2900 → 3400/2000). Nezbitt then activates "Short Circuit" to switch all monsters on his opponents' side of the field to Attack Position. "Machine King" attacks "The Forgiving Maiden", but Tristan orders his Deck Master, "Super Roboyarou", to intercept the attack. This activates the Deck Master ability of "Super Roboyarou", allowing Tristan to Set a card ("Rare Metal Soul") and increase the ATK of his Deck Master" by 1000 ("Super Roboyarou": 1200 → 2200/1200). "Machine King" destroys "Super Roboyarou" (Tristan 850 → 0). With his Deck Master destroyed on top of losing all of his life points, Tristan loses and his digital body falls into the radioactive pit below. Turn 13: Serenity Serenity draws. Blaming herself for Tristan's loss, Serenity becomes unable to Duel. Duke and Nezbitt decide to pass her turn. Turn 14: Duke Duke draws "Dice Dungeon". He then activates "Dimensionhole" to remove "Dark Assailant" from play for one turn ("Machine King": 3400 → 3300/2000). Duke then activates "Dice Dungeon". Now each time monsters battle, those monsters' controllers must roll a die and the battling monsters will gain an appropriate effect based on the die result. Duke then activates his face-down "Dimension Dice" to Tribute "Yaranzo" and "The 13th Grave" and Special Summon "Orgoth the Relentless (2500/2450) in Attack Position ("Machine King": 3300 → 3100/2000). "Orgoth the Relentless" attacks "Machine King". This activates the effect of "Dice Dungeon", forcing both Duke and Nezbitt to roll a die. Duke gets a six, so the ATK of "Orgoth the Relentless" is doubled ("Orgoth the Relentless": 2500 → 5000/2450). Nezbitt gets a one, so the ATK of "Machine King" ATK decreases by 1000 ("Machine King": 3100 → 2100/2000). "Orgoth the Relentless" destroys "Machine King" (Nezbitt 4000 → 1100). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Dice Dungeon" expires for "Orgoth the Relentless" ("Orgoth the Relentless": 5000 → 2500/2450). Turn 15: Nezbitt Nezbitt draws "Recycling Plant". His hand contains "Dimensionhole" and "Recycling Plant". Nezbitt moves his Deck Master, "Robotic Knight", to the field (1600/1800) in Attack Position. Nezbitt then activates "Recycling Plant" to remove from play "Machine King" and "Robotic Knight" from his field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Perfect Machine King" (2700/1500) in Attack Position and make the latter his new Deck Master. Due to the effect of "Perfect Machine King", it gains 500 ATK for every Machine-Type monster on the field. There are currently four, plus the 500 ATK boost provided by "Clockwork Night" ("Perfect Machine King": 2700 → 4700 → 5200/1500). "Perfect Machine King" attacks "Orgoth the Relentless". The effect of "Dice Dungeon" activates, forcing Nezbitt and Duke to roll a die. Nezbitt rolls a five, so the Original ATK of "Perfect Machine King" is halved ("Perfect Machine King": 5200 → 3850/1500). Duke rolls a one ("Orgoth the Relentless": 2500 → 1500/2450). "Perfect Machine King" destroys "Orgoth the Relentless" (Duke 2500 → 150). Since Duke controls no monsters, "Dice Dungeon" is destroyed. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Dice Dungeon" expires for "Perfect Machine King" ("Perfect Machine King": 3850 → 5200/1500). Nezbitt warns Duke that if Serenity does not make a move on her next turn, he will consider it a forfeit. Turn 16: Serenity Serenity nearly gives up hope, but Duke tells her that he and Tristan need her, just like Joey Wheeler needs her when he duels. She does not believe that, but then remembers When Joey dueled Odion, she was about to run but Joey tells her to stay since she is his biggest inspiration. Because of this, she turns her fear into courage, and was not going to let Nezbitt keep pushing her around anymore. Joey, Yugi, and Téa arrive and offer her their support. This also encourages Serenity to continue. Serenity draws "Magic Reflector". Serenity's hand contains "Scroll of Bewitchment", "Bad Reaction to Simochi", "Shadow Tamer", "Witch of the Black Forest", "Fire Princess, "Marie the Fallen One", and "Magic Reflector". Serenity then remembers a few basics when she and Tristan were riding the train to Domino City. Serenity then Tributes "Lady Panther" in order to Tribute Summon "Marie the Fallen One" (1700/1200) in Attack Position ("Perfect Machine King": 5200 → 4700/1500). Serenity then decides to Fusion Summon, but finds that she does not have "Polymerization" in her hand. Suddenly, Serenity's Deck Master, "Goddess with the Third Eye", tells her she has a very special Deck Master ability, "Fusion Vision". With this ability, Serenity can fuse together two or more monsters, without the need of a "Polymerization" card, but to activate this ability, she must discard one Magic Card from her hand. Serenity then activates the Deck Master Ability of "Goddess with the Third Eye" to discard a Magic Card ("Magic Reflector") and fuse "The Forgiving Maiden" with "Marie the Fallen One" in order to Fusion Summon "St. Joan" (2800/2000) in Attack Position ("Perfect Machine King": 4700 → 4200/1500). Even though Tristan is no longer actively participating in the Duel, his cards still are. Due to the effect of "Command Angel, all Fairy-type monsters gain 400 ATK ("St. Joan": 2800 → 3200/2000). Duke then activates the Deck Master Ability of "Strike Ninja" to discard two cards and activate Tristan's set card, "Rare Metal Soul", as his card, allowing Duke to increase the ATK of "St. Joan" by 1000 ("St. Joan": 3200 → 4200/2000) until the End Phase. "St. Joan" attacks "Perfect Machine King". Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. Since "Perfect Machine King" was Nezbitt's Deck Master, he loses the Duel. Serenity and Duke win. Aftermath Even though Serenity and Duke won, the victory was bittersweet. In Nezbitt's last moments as Perfect Machine King, he informs the others he won Tristan's body. In an unknown area, Tristan wakes up as a robot monkey. Notes Category: Virtual World Duels